


Выходной

by Cool_BowTie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Business, M/M, Modern, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_BowTie/pseuds/Cool_BowTie
Summary: Модерн бизнес ау.У Наруто выходной, ему грустно и одиноко дома, поэтому он решает позвонить Гааре, чтобы развлечься.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Выходной

**Author's Note:**

> Родилось на основе образа Наруто в огромном халате от vien  
> https://twitter.com/vien_huh/status/1319538428871102465?s=20

Телефон мягко завибрировал в беззвучном режиме, а на экране высветилась короткая надпись "любимый" с рыжими эмоджи сердечками по бокам (сам "любимый" неустанно посмеивался над этой, как он говорил, "девчачьей" привычкой Гаары так записывать контакты, но тот был непреклонен, поэтому в его телефонной книге десятки рабочих контактов с именами и фамилиями свободно соседствовали не только с "любимым", но и с "сестрицей", "дорогим братом", "моим другом" и ещё некоторыми другими. И к каждому были тщательно подобраны нужные эмоджи и фотографии)  
Гаара быстрым движением взял телефон со стола, пока секретарь заканчивал свой отчёт, и смахнул в сторону значок приёма вызова.  
— Да? — коротко ответил он.  
— ... Привееет, — после паузы протянул в трубке Наруто и прочти что рыкнул в конце. — что делаешь?  
— Здравствуй, — будничным тоном ответил Гаара, забирая бумаги у секретаря. — Работаю.  
— О, так ты там не один? — голос Наруто оживился. Слышно было, как он улыбается.  
— Представь себе, — Гаара прижал телефон к уху плечом и принялся изучать таблицы, стараясь игнорировать то, как секретарь навострил уши.  
— Ммм а я вот только из душа вышел...  
— Я рад, что ты расслабился в свой выходной, ты это заслужил. — мягко ответил Гаара, стараясь не отвлекаться на посторонние мысли и перевернул страницу.  
В трубке послышалось шуршание и недовольные вздохи.  
— В душе было так горячо, у меня даже голова закружилась... — продолжил Наруто, и Гаара услышал его шумный выдох.  
— Будь осторожнее, пожалуйста, — всё так же ровно ответил Гаара. Он чувствовал, что Наруто что-то замышляет, но поддаваться не хотел - рабочий день ещё только начался.  
— Не переживай, без тебя там всё равно было недостаточно горячо.  
Гаара понял.  
— Послушай, у меня сейчас гора дел, давай вечеро... — начал он. Нужно было остановить Наруто, пока тот не перешел все границы.  
— Вот я вернулся в нашу комнату... забрался на нашу огромную кровать... — Наруто казалось не слышал.  
—... Наруто... — вздохнул Гаара и поднял глаза на секретаря. Тот, похоже, весь превратился в слух, пытаясь разобрать, о чём босс говорит со своим партнёром. Они не особо скрывали свои отношения, но и не афишировали, всё-таки сплетни о том, что главы двух крупных компаний встречаются, могли подпортить репутацию не только им самим, но и бизнесу. Заметив взгляд секретаря, Гаара тут же нахмурился и резким кивком отправил того на выход. Парня тут же как ветром сдало, но разговоров сегодня было не избежать.  
— Здесь так много места... Простыни ещё сбиты после вчерашнего, — снова шуршание в трубке, — Я чувствую здесь твой запах. Вижу твои следы.  
Гаара почувствовал, как внизу живота что-то сладко напряглось. Надо было прекратить это немедленно.  
— Наруто, я на работе, ты же понимаешь это? — голос чуть дрогнул.  
— Мммдааа... — снова эти рокочущие нотки, будто дикий хищник играется со своей жертвой.  
— У меня ещё встречи сегодня. Потерпи до вечера, а?  
— Вечер ещё так нескоро, — хищник на мгновение превратился в капризного ребёнка. Но это был обман для отвода глаз. Гаара знал. — О, хочешь анекдот расскажу?  
"Начинается..."  
— Давай, что уж с тобой поделать, — Гаара внимательно следил взглядом за проходящими мимо сотрудниками (все стены в офисе был стеклянными)  
— Хорошо... — игривые нотки в голосе выдавали весь план Наруто с потрохами. — Ты знаешь, как играть в пожарную машину?  
Гаара тяжело вздохнул и потёр переносицу пальцами  
— Ну...  
— Представим, что моя рука - это пожарная машина. Я буду рассказывать тебе, где она, а ты скажешь "красный свет", когда нужно будет остановиться. — Наруто не дождался ответа и сразу продолжил, — Она начнёт свой путь от моих губ, потом ниже к шее...  
Гаара сглотнул, живо представляя описываемую картину. Хорошо, что в кабинете он пока был один.  
— ...чуть сожмёт, несильно, но ощутимо... — голос Наруто стал на пару секунд чуть более хриплым, а дыхание тяжёлым. — Хотя у тебя всё равно лучше получается. Моя шея помнит твои пальцы, помнит, как я задыхался для тебя, а ты помнишь?  
— Это было пару часов назад, конечно, я...  
— Рука спускается ниже, — Наруто снова его бесцеремонно перебил, — К моей груди. Кожа ещё такая горячая и влажная после душа. От неё буквально исходит пар... Так приятно касаться.  
Гаара задержал дыхание.  
— На мне твой любимый шелковый халат, ткань прохладная и скользит по коже, — добавил Наруто, улыбаясь, — Рука не останавливается, она раздвигает полы халата... Касается пресса. Обводит каждый кубик, и вокруг пупка... прямо как ты это делаешь, только не языком.  
Гаара заметил, как к его кабинету снова приближается секретарь.  
— Господин, всё готово, представители конкурентов уже прибыли. Через пять минут можем начинать встречу. — отчеканил секретарь и тут же испарился.  
Гаара только и успел рассеянно кивнуть в ответ. Мыли крутились сейчас только вокруг короткого щелчка, раздавшегося в трубке секунду назад. Этот звук ему был очень хорошо знаком. Звук крышечки тюбика лубриканта.  
— Наруто, "красный свет", слышишь? У меня встреча. Остановись.  
— Но пожарные машины не останавливаются на красный, дорогой, — пропел Наруто. ещё один щелчок и голос Наруто стал глуше, а фоновые звуки громче - это он включил громкую связь.  
— Наруто, пожалуйста, — взмолился Гаара, закусывая губу и с силой сжимая свободной рукой ткань своих брюк. Под ширинкой уже было тесно, и он совершенно не представлял как избавиться от этого за те пять минут, что у него были. — Ты ставишь меня в неловкое положе...  
Его прервал сдавленный хриплый стон и размеренные мокрые звуки, донёсшиеся из динамика телефона.  
— Скажи ещё что-нибудь, — от этой просьбы у Гаары дыхание спёрло.  
— ... Наруто, если ты сейчас же не прекратишь...  
Хлюпающие звуки в трубке усилились.  
— Даа?.. — выдохнул Наруто.  
— У меня скоро встреча. Важная. А ты...  
— ... У тебя уже встал, да? — Наруто говорит глухо, с придыханием и большими паузами. Слышно как смазка призывно чавкает под его пальцами.  
— А ты как думаешь? Слушай, я серьёзно, ты хочешь, чтобы я опозорился перед конкурентами, выйдя к ним со стояком, да?  
— Ммм представляю это зрелище, — судя по звукам, рука Наруто задвигалась быстрее. — Ты сегодня в том костюме, который мне нравится?  
— Да.  
— Цвета запёкшейся крови... — Наруто шумно втянул носом воздух.  
— Да... Наруто, я тебя серьёзно прошу, прекрати это.  
— Ты мог бросить трубку минут пять назад, — снова шуршание в трубке, — Но ты ещё здесь, а я переворачиваюсь на колени... Думаю о том, как этот костюм обтягивает твою задницу, как оттеняет твою кожу, как шикарно смотрятся твои руки в этом пиджаке...  
Трубка снова наполнилась вздохами, стонами и хлюпанием.  
— Не могу терпеть... одной руки мало.  
— Наруто, ты...  
— Смазки хватает, начну с одного пальца...  
Гаара почувствовал, как щёки залились румянцем, а в брюках стало совсем тесно. Он запахнул пиджак и застегнулся на все пуговицы, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть эрекцию. Сердце колотилось как бешеное.  
В коридоре снова появился секретарь. Пора идти.  
— Наруто. — строго позвал Гаара, и стоны на секунду прекратились. — Не вздумай заканчивать без меня, понял? — сказал он и повесил трубку.

**Author's Note:**

> Наруто не отстал от гаары и во время совещания:
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ElLQ75AXEAcYApN?format=png&name=900x900
> 
> Поэтому дома вечером был жестоко наказан.


End file.
